All That Glitters Is Not Gold
by Allegra Selene
Summary: A lioness is saved by a strange lion. When she awakens, they slowly fall in love. But she has a past that may change the life of the Pride forever. Will her past finally catch up with her?
1. Rescue From the Sands

**_The characters of the Pride Lands and the Pride Lands itself are in no way created and/or owned by myself. All of them are the creation of and copyrighted to Disney. However, any non-canon characters mentioned in this fan fiction and the Lush Lands are creations of and copyrighted to Alison Crawford._**  
  
Across a vast expanse of sand appeared a young and thin lioness. Though she must have been beautiful at one time, her emancipated appearance merely gave a look of misery to her. This lioness had a pelt the colour of pure gold and her underbelly was also the same colour. Her eyes were ice blue and held a weary and fear- filed look. Her claws were a dark brown colour and one paw limped as she walked. As she walked and limped, the sun beat down on the lioness. As she struggled through the vast sands, she beheld a small oasis surrounded by bushes of fruit with its waters calmly beckoning. The exhausted lioness padded over to the oasis and lapped gently at the cool waters, refreshing her spirit. She then lay down underneath the palm trees that lined the oasis and fell asleep in the coolness of the shade.  
  
Hours later, she woke at the sound of grunts coming from the bushes behind the oasis. All senses alert, she sniffed the air but smelled nothing unusual. As she lay back down and started to drift, she was suddenly shocked into actions by a series of high pitched squeals as a herd of bush pigs leapt from the bushes straight at the lioness. Trying to cope with the sudden onslaught, the lioness swiped at the lead group and knocked them flying with her claws outstretched. But the pigs kept coming, their tusks soaked with the blood of the rapidly failing lioness. For the days of enforced starvation had weakened the lioness to the point of collapse and even the nap and drink had not helped her. But the day was not lost, as the one-sided fight was interrupted by another lion, this time a male. Startled by this new enemy, the pigs left the injured lioness and attacked the lion, who swatted the pigs away as if they were merely bugs. As the pigs were finally subdued, the male began to walk towards the severely injured lioness, who wobbled uncontrollably and then fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
After sniffing the lioness a few times, he straightened up and began to roar. This mysterious lion had a large mane that glistened with health and as he roared, his white teeth gleamed and sparkled in the sun. His appearance however, was unlike any lion ever seen before. His body was completely black but had white stripes throughout his body, sort of like a tiger. His eyes were a brilliant green, his mane was pure white and he had obsidian black claws in his paws that were sharp and well-cared for. His body flowed with hidden muscles that rippled when he moved and his carriage was undoubtedly that of royalty. After he roared a few times, about five other lions appeared from behind a sand dune and started to carry the unconscious lioness towards the dune they had just come from. With a snarl in the direction of the pigs, the male took up the position of escort behind the parade of lionesses and they disappeared in the distance as the sand started to swirl and rub out all traces of the fight. 


	2. The Seeds Are Planted

Many days later, the unconscious lioness woke up and looked around at where she was in confusion. She had been lying in a beautiful cave that was made of black stone but had streams of gold running through the walls of the cave. A fire burned carefully in the corner and illuminated the surroundings. As her eyes adjusted to the dim light, she saw the mysterious lion staring at her with his emerald green eyes. As the lioness backed up against the far wall as if she had intruded into his world, the lion padded forward .  
  
_**"Greetings, o golden one,"**_ spoke the lion in his regal voice_**. "I am glad to see you have awakened after so long"**_  
  
**"Excuse me sir, but where am I?"** asked the Lioness groggily. **"I don't remember anything after the fight. I hope I have been no trouble to you and your pride."**  
  
_**"Do not worry,"**_ said the lion._**"I am leader and choose who comes and goes in the Lush Lands."**_  
  
**"The Lush Lands? Where is that?"** asked the Lioness quizzically.  
  
Nodding, he answered ."**_You are in them, favoured one."_**  
  
As he spoke, he beckoned her to follow and strode out into the sunlight. Following timidly, the lioness stepped out of the dark cave and beheld a valley filled with beautiful plants and waterways, where young cubs splashed around in enjoyment. The snow-covered mountains surrounding the valley contained many hollowed out dens where lions and lionesses lounged and ate food that sent lovely aromas into the air. As she beheld this amazing sight, her stomach began to rumble strongly. Laughing, the male lion beckoned her towards a pile of freshly caught meat that lay basking in the sun. After partaking in the meat, the lioness began to talk to the male lion that had paid so much attention to her.  
  
**"Why do you keep calling me things like favoured one or golden one?"**asked the lioness.  
  
Smiling, he looked her over. **_"Because a prophecy was foretold to my ancestors that one day an injured young lioness with a pelt the colour of pure gold will bring news of a far away land that we had thought lost to us. This lioness would be the forerunner of a blessed race of lions that would create a golden age in Africa."_**  
  
Staring at him in the light, she started when she saw his stripes. **"How did you come by your colour? I have never seen a lion with your markings before."**  
  
**_"My mother was blessed with a pelt that had white stripes on her golden fur," _**he said with a lift of bis head regally.**_ "My father was a rogue lion who escaped from his step- mother and had fur that was completely black and green eyes. Therefore, the two features were joined at my birth. My name is Zenatae and I am the king of my pride."_**  
  
Looking down, she asked the question** "Would you have saved me if I had not been golden coloured, Zenatae?"**  
  
_**"Of course I would. We lions of Karangi Pride never abandon any lion. We learnt that the hard way,"**_ spoke Zenatae with a smile.  
  
**"Thankyou for taking me in and giving me help, Zenatae. I will leave your pride now and continue on my journey."**With that, the lioness attempted to move and winced.  
  
_**"Nonsense! I insist that you stay with us,"**_ said the Lion with a worried look in his face.** _"We would love to have you and I am sure that you are an excellent huntress. But I still do not know your name."_**  
  
The lioness looked away at that point but finally spoke. **"My name is Kayera. My family was attacked by hyenas and all were killed except me. I had been hunting antelope when the hyenas attacked, so I saw their death from behind a tree when I returned. The hyenas saw me and attacked me, but I escaped and fled through the desert where you found me."  
  
_"Very well, Kayera"_** said Zenatae with a smile._ **"I am sure you will be welcome."**_  
  
**"May I go and lie down, Zenatae?"**asked Kayera. **"I am still quite tired."**  
  
Zenatae smiled and nodded his head._ **"Of course. I will wake you for dinner."**_  
  
With that blessing, she padded towards the den she had come from and lay down. After watching her head back into the den, Zenatae left the entrance and headed down to the valley. Kayera began to think furiously ...  



	3. The Whole Truth and Nothing But The Lie

As Kayera wandered back into the den, guilty thoughts began to pound through her mind. The lies she had told Zenatae were perfectly plausible but all the same not true. Her name was not Kayera, but Ataria. Her story about how her parents were killed by hyenas and she had been out hunting antelope were completely false. The real truth was Ataria was exiled from the Pride Lands by her half-uncle Scar. Scar was well-known around the whole of Africa for his evil ways and love of killing all other lions that disagreed with him or were in his way. Scar seized the throne by killing his brother Mufasa in an engineered stampede and setting his hyenas on his nephew, the crown prince Simba as he fled from the stampede.  
  
Ataria was related to Scar because he was the second and younger half-brother of her mother, Kayerani. Kayerani was born to Scar's father by his favourite mate Thaana, who perished three weeks after giving birth to Kayerani. Still grieving the loss of his favourite mate ten years later, her father married a lioness from a far away pride at the insistence of the Queen Mother, Amala. This lioness then became the mother of Mufasa and Scar. About a year after Mufasa was born, Kayerani was forcibly married to a lion called Nulovo. He was a neighbouring pride leader with a substantial pride and the marriage was purely to cement political alliances. Although Kayerani was very unhappy, she gave birth to her eldest child and only son Tauzin a year after the marriage. Three years later, Kayerani gave birth to Ataria and her five female litter-mates, Sapheni, Rania, Maustana, Kaiana and Talina.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A year after the birth of the girls, Kayerani and her son were captured by humans and her father was killed protecting them. Ataria and her sisters were then taken back to Pride Rock and assimilated into the pride. Ataria, as the eldest and clear favourite female grandchild was given a high position in the pride and raised well. When the leadership of the tribe changed, she was still treated as a favoured member of the tribe. However, late one night after Scar announced himself as the new king; she overheard her uncle telling the hyenas every detail of how he had killed Mufasa to gain the throne. She also heard the hyenas tactfully remind Scar how Simba had escaped their clutches after he had ordered them to kill the little prince.

Unfortunately, Ataria's shadow was seen by Scar against the lamp light and he drove her out of the Pride Lands and set his hyenas on her. After she escaped her would-be killers, she headed north through the vast desert sands to find a new life. After about three weeks, Ataria had stumbled into that oasis seen at the start and started the events that had required the cover up. Afraid that she would be killed without mercy by this community if he had revealed her true family background; Ataria had hidden it from Zenatae and made up the falsehood. Realising that the best way to survive was to forget all about the past, she buried her history deep within her heart and slowly sank back into sleep.


	4. Love In the Valley of the Lush Lands

After three years in the Karangi Pride, Ataria was blossoming into womanhood. Her figure slowly came back after a few days rest and her gash had been healed the day after she was brought here. However, the scar left by the attack had never disappeared, so she would always bear witness to the fight. She had also learnt that the valley was called The Lush Lands because it was so beautiful. The lions frequently hunted but also ate vegetables and fruits that grew in the valley. As the months grew into years Ataria relaxed, confident that no one had found out that the lie that she told Zenatae was not real.  
  
About a year after her rescue from the wild pigs, Ataria had fallen in love with Zenatae but feared that she was not loved in return. She felt that the only reason he was kind to her was because she had that gold pelt foretold in prophesy. Most of the other lionesses in the pride had noticed her lovesick look, so they attempted to draw Kayera out and admit the truth. To do this, they enlisted the help of Zenatae's siblings. They cornered Kayera and cautiously tried to weasel the info out of her:  
  
"_Hey Kayera_," asked Zenatae's youngest sister Selene, "_you ready for the mating season?"_  
  
Flopping her paws to get rid of the flies, Kayera frowned at her "**What are you talking about, Selene? I don't mate."  
**  
_"Oh yeah,"_ admitted Selene with a sideways look. _"I was referring to the hunting before the mating season."  
_  
"_Oh sure, Sel,"_ spoke up her sister Samara as she pulled a face. _"Pull the other one. We all know you're desperate. I bet you'd mate with a meerkat if you had the chance."  
_  
_ "And what's that supposed to mean?"_ retorted Selenee saucily. _"At least I can control myself before my time..."_  
  
As Samara leapt at her sister with claws outstretched, Anila ran between the two. Anila was the second oldest daughter of Marana and Tamu, the previous leader.  
  
_"Girls, stop it"_ she said with a growl at the two youngest. _"I believe that we were talking to Kayena about mating and not you two."  
_  
"Yeah," put in her cousin Taliza as she smirked at the scene. "_What's with you two? Anyway, Kayera, if you could mate, who would you mate with?"_  
  
Taliza's eyes widened as Kayera padded over and whispered in her ear. She turned to the rest of the lionesses who had padded over to watch the catfight and announced: _"Girls, she's hooked!"  
_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Zenatae was ensconced in a spare den with his step-uncle, Lai. Now, Lai occupied the prestigious position of senior male in the pride. This meant that he was the highest ranked male behind the pride leader. Lai was the only step-brother of Tamu, the previous leader, which made him Zenatae's step-uncle. He had a gorgeous pelt of golden silk with brown stripes and whenever Zenatae needed advice, he would go to his uncle for help.

"_So, what's up, nephew_" Lai quizzed as he wandered in and saw his nephew sitting there.  
  
"_**Uncle Lai, have you ever been in love?"**_ the leader asked with a covert glance at the floor.  
  
"_Sure,"_ said Lai with a shrug. "_There was this girl in the other pride, who..."  
_  
"**_I mean REALLY in love_**" Zenatae cut him off with a growl.  
  
_"Nah, but I know what you mean,"_ Lai said with a careless flip of his bushy tail. _"You in love? Let me guess, it's that new lioness, Kayera."_  
  
Zenatae frowned at his Uncle**_."Is it that obvious?"_**  
__

_"Yep,"_ said his Uncle with a vigorous nod. _"Tell me about it and maybe we can stop your hormones from going wild, eh?"_

**_"Ok_**," said Zenatae with a sigh and a look around. **_"Before Kayera came along, I didn't really worry about finding a mate. I grew up with most of the girls around here and don't really want to spend the rest of my life with any of them. But ever since she came, I've been feeling really weird. I've been missing her when she's out hunting and whenever she's near me, I get goose pimples and my stomach keeps turning into knots. I keep imagining her next to me at night and my dreams have just been about her."  
_**  
_"Yep, you're in love with her "_spoke up Lai from his position on the ground  
  
**_"But she might not feel the same way_**,"****the leader said with a pensive look.. _**How do I know if it's for real?"  
**_  
Lai held up a paw for silence and then whistled three times. After the sound of the triple whistle faded, a tawny lioness padded up to Lai and whispered in his right ear. After watching the lioness head back to the others, Lai got up and whispered in his nephew's ear. After the words had sunk in, Zenatae's face twisted up into a smile as he bounded off to tell his mother.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next night, Ataria was sitting outside her den with the other lionesses, watching the sun go down. As she sat there hypnotised by the beautiful cloud formations, the others snuck away, leaving Zenatae sitting next to her instead of the others. But Ataria was too entranced by the sunset to notice.  
  
**"Isn't this sunset beautiful, girls?** she said with a sigh as she turned and saw Zenatae sitting there.  
  
**_"It certainly is, Kayera,"_** spoke Zenatae as she jumped and tried to look away but couldn't.  
  
As they both stared at each other in wonderment, something passed between the two and they began to kiss each other passionately. Watching from the privacy of a nearby den, the rest of the lionesses stared on in happiness as they watched the outpouring of passion between the lion and his love.  
  
The next day, Ataria woke up and watched as her love slept peacefully, an expression of rapture on his face. Slowly retracting herself from his embrace, Ataria padded out of the den and sat there watching the sunrise. As she heard another set of paws heading her way, she turned and saw her mate walking towards her. As he sat next to her, she moved over and snuggled up to him as the sun rose and showered its warm rays over the two as if pleased with the two lions.


	5. Birth of an Heir

Nine months later, Ataria stood next to her husband as her son was crowned heir-apparent to the throne of the Karangi Pride. In a very similar ceremony to what Simba had gone through after he was born, Talik took the cub from his parents and sprinkled dust over the cub. As he sneezed in surprise, the parents smiled at each other. After anointing the prince with juice from a gourd, the healer painted stripes on the cub, symbolizing his bloodline and the markings of his father. After this, he held the cub aloft for all to see as the pride roared their approval of the prince as their future leader and crown prince.  
  
As Ataria watched the ceremony unfolding before her, her mind flashed back to a ceremony that now seemed to be a dream.

Flashback   
  
**_As the elderly mandril advanced towards the cub, his mother steadied the prince in her arms. Reaching down, the mandrill took the young prince in his arms and walked with his parents towards the horizontal edge of the high rock platform. Taking a handful of dust from the ground, the mandrill sprinkled it on the prince. As the cub sneezed in surprise, his parents chuckled to each other. After anointing the prince with juice from a gourd attached to his staff, the mandrill held the prince aloft as animals of every species roared and shouted in acknowledgement of their new prince. Lounging beneath the shade of the vertical rock, the lioness Ataria watched the throng shout approval of the newborn cub as she sat there with the other pride members._**  
  
End of flashback---

Realising that the ceremony was about to end, Ataria shook her head and dispelled the memory as she received her son again and smiled down at the tiny cub in happiness. She had named him Tauzin, after her long-lost brother. Her son had black fur and green eyes, like his father. However, the stripes on his pelt were gold coloured, like his mother. His birth was easy and he proved to be a healthy cub. After the ceremony ended, the pride partook of a feast that as worth of an occasion such as this crowning ceremony. After the cub had been bedded down and fell asleep, Ataria waked out and sat next to her husband as they fed together from the fruits that had been gathered. Noticing that Ataria was rather distracted, her mate left her to her thoughts as they ate.


	6. The Crumbling Foundation Finally Collaps...

Three years after the crowning of Prince Tauzin, he had developed into an energetic young cub. Remembering how her cousin Simba had been before his father died, Ataria began to notice similarities between her son and his nephew. Although they encouraged his behaviour, both parents made two things perfectly clear: He was never to leave the Lush Lands and he was never to go anywhere without letting his parents know where he had gone. He had also developed a friendship with a female cub called Peka, short for Pekaina. Peka had been born to a lioness called Liaza a year before Tauzin was born. Liaza was one of the lionesses that had been assimilated into the pride when a volcano eruption had destroyed Tamu's step-mother's tribe that he had escaped from. Therefore, Peka was effectively Tauzin's step-cousin.  
  
One day, Tauzin decided that he was old enough to explore the oasis outside of the Lush Lands. Of course, he didn't mean to tell his mother and aunt where he was going to be, so he concocted a story. After finding his mother and aunt, he explained that he wanted to visit a waterhole nearby to play crocodile, crocodile. He asked if Peka could come along too. After finishing Peka's bath, his aunt agreed and so did his mother. So, the two cubs set off in the direction of the waterhole, but instead ran towards the oasis. After playing the game, the two were drinking at the waterfall when an unfamiliar image was shown across the water of the lake. Looking up slowly, the two were startled to see an unknown lion cub straight across the oasis from them. This cub was small and had tawny fur with blue eyes and a small mane around his head that had black fur streaked among golden fur. After introducing themselves, they began to play together and gambolled around.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About three hours after the meeting of the three cubs, Ataria began to get nervous. After talking to Liaza and finding out Peka was not back either, Ataria went to her mate and explained the situation. Setting out towards the water hole, images of Simba's escapades started to flash across her mind. After finding no sign of the cubs near the waterhole, the three lions set their course for the oasis where Zenatae and Ataria had first met. After arriving at the oasis, they saw the three cubs play fighting. The unknown cub had Tauzin pinned underneath him and as he swiped at his face, Zenatae left out a huge roar and jumped across the lake to stand in front of the floored Tauzin. Looking up at the imposing lion and the two lionesses, the cub took one step backwards and fell against the paw of his mother.  
  
Standing face to face with the strange lioness, Zenatae took in every detail. The lioness had blue eyes and tawny fur, with no trace of stripes. As they stared at each other, Ataria stepped in front of her mate and stared with menace into the eyes of the lioness protecting her cub. As the image computed in the brains of both lionesses, a shocked look came over the strange lioness and she bowed down low.  
  
_ "Ataria, it can't be you!"_ gasped out the Lioness  
  
Ataria: **"Who are you and how dare you trespass in the Lush lands?"** spoke kayena regally as she pushed her cub behind her and stared at the Lioness  
  
_"Forgive me, but don't you remember me?"_asked the lioness pleadingly.  
  
**"No,"** Kayena said with a stern tone.** "Take your cub and get out!"**  
  
"_But you are Ataria, the princess of Pride Rock"_ announced the strange lioness. "_Do you not remember your sister Kaiana?"  
_  
Peering at her carefully, she whispered **"Kaiana?"  
**  
As the name sunk in, Ataria's face softened and she nuzzled the lioness in a friendly way. Liaza stared at the two in confusion, then picked up her cub by the scruff of her neck and began to walk back to the secret valley. However, Zenatae soon recovered from his shock and snapped an order to Ataria to come home and bring the lioness. Then he picked up his son and stalked back to the valley behind Liaza. Talking all the way, Kaiana picked up her cub and walked with Ataria back to the valley.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as they entered the valley, Ataria was met by Taliza, her face confused as she told Ataria that her mate desired her company in their den. Entering, Ataria was met by her mate, his eyes full of confusion.  
  
**_"Kayera, what was that lioness talking about?"_** Zenatae asked as he paced. **_"Who is Ataria and how does she know you?"  
_**  
**"Zenatae, please don't be mad at me"** she begged.** "I only did it to protect myself!"**  
  
Turning, he repeated her words **_"What do you mean, protect yourself?"_**  
  
** "Zenatae, I'm not who you think I am"** she said with her eyes downcast  
  
**_"What are you telling me? That your name isn't Kayera, that you lied to me?"_** As he spoke, his voice began to slowly rise  
  
Nodding her head, she refused to meet his eyes. **"Yes. I lied to you. I am not what I told you."**  
  
**_"Then who are you?"_** he yelled.  
  
She then confessed everything. About who she was, how she came to that oasis and her real name. As she finished, she sat there with her eyes downcast. As her mate computed it all, his face slowly began to change. He no longer looked confused, but looked angry. His face was contorted into a mask of rage as he began to yell at her.  
  
**_"You lied to me all those years! You made me think you were someone I loved!"_**

**"I'm sorry, Zenatae"** begged the lioness. **"I did what I did to protect myself"**  
  
Whirling, he screamed at her the words **_"Get out!"_**  
  
**"What?"** asked the shocked Lioness  
  
**_"Get out!"_** he yelled again in her face. **_"Leave the land and never return! Take your son and leave."  
_**  
As he spoke to her, Ataria began to weep. Rushing out of the den, she took her son by the scruff of his neck and ran past the pride, out into the wilderness. As Zenatae watched her go, he padded back into his den and cried himself to sleep, instantly regretting all he said to her.


	7. Assimilation

Many days later, Ataria reached the borders of the Pride Lands. In her mouth was her son, Tauzin. As she crested the hill, she beheld her former home. But, instead of lush plains filled with animals grazing, she beheld charred earth and dead trees. Pride Rock itself was the only thing there that had looked like what she had left. As she padded towards the looming rock where all those kings had sat, she beheld three figures coming towards her. When they came closer, she beheld a male lion with a russet-coloured mane and two lionesses. They were scrawny but instantly recognisable as Sarabi, the mate of Mufasa and Nala, Simba's friend from long ago. The lion, as she looked closer, was almost an exact replica of the Simba she had known when he was a mere cub. Dropping her cub gently on the ground behind her left leg, Ataria bowed down low in respect for the new king.  
  
**"Your highness,"** spoke Ataria in humbleness**." I am pleased to see that you rule in place of your uncle."  
**  
_"Who are you and how do you know my name?"_asked the quizzical Simba.

**"Forgive me, Simba, but I am Ataria, your half-aunt and I have come to seek your welcome back into your Pride."** With that, she bowed again  
  
_"It is her, Simba,"_ spoke up the younger lioness. _"She looks very much like your father."_

_"Child, do you have a strange scar on your right paw?"_asked the older and more regal female  
  
**"I do, Queen Sarabi,"** admitted Ataria and raised her paw.  
  
_"Simba, it is her"_ spoke Sarabi quickly. _"Do you not remember?"_  
  
_"I do. Welcome back, Ataria. You are most welcome to join us again,"_ and he bowed to her gracefully.  
  
**"I also seek passage for my son. His name is Tauzin, after my brother."** With that, she pushed him forwards to see the others.  
  
Simba nodded in agreement _"Then he is most welcome too. We trust you will be happy with us."  
_  
**"Thankyou, majesty," **said the bashful lioness with a sad smile directed behind her  
  
Simba then left and headed back to Pride Rock, while the three lionesses began to gossip as they walked towards Pride Rock, Ataria carrying Tauzin with her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next few weeks, Ataria was assimilated back into the pride. She hunted with the lionesses, bringing in most of the game. Her son got on well with the other cubs and the lionesses were kind to her, knowing the story of how she left her original pride. But something still ached. The memories of her adopted pride and her mate still clung to her heart, making her restless and often she sat alone and stared across the Pride Lands, in the direction of her home. 


	8. Reconciliations And Homelands

Three months had passed between when Ataria returned to her birthplace and when she had fled the home of her mate. She had been welcomed back eagerly by the pride, because she was the only lion living that was directly related to the father of Mufasa and Scar. She had proven herself to be a good mother and her son was a great companion for the newborn princess. For Simba and Nala had produced a girl cub who they named Kiara. Rafiki had come and dedicated Kiara as the heir-apparent to Simba and the prospective leader of the tribe. Already, Kiara was showing signs of being as curious and rambunctious as her cousin Tauzin. But, Ataria still missed her mate and her adopted pride. She loved her mate dearly and would have left to find him, but she still felt that Zenatae was angry with her. So she stayed at Pride Rock, growing sadder each day.  
  
But one day, everything Ataria knew to be normal changed for the better. Ataria was heading out to hunt antelope and was halfway from Pride Rock to the beginning of the desert. As she came towards the hill that overlooked the Pride Lands, she stopped. At the top of the hill was Zenatae, staring down at her. As she stared at him in surprise, he made his descent and stopped in front of her, where he nuzzled her tenderly.  
  
**_"Ataria, I am so sorry,"_** admitted her mate. **_"I should never have forced you to leave."_**  
  
**"I am sorry for lying to you, Zenatae. I should have told you the truth,"** said Ataria with a downcast look.  
  
Zenatae looked up and frowned at her words. **_"Even if you had told me at the start, I would never have killed you or sent you away."_**  
  
**"Do you really love me, Zenatae?"** asked the now blushing Ataria.  
  
Nizzling her happily, he spoke to her ear only **_"Yes, Ataria. I fell in love with you the moment I saw you."_**  
  
**"What will the pride say?"**asked Atari asfter a thought  
  
**_"I already handled the pride,"_** said the now masterful Lion.. **_"They all know and they miss you and Tauzin terribly. Will you come back with me?"  
_**  
**"I must ask Simba first,"** said the thoughtful Ataria. **"Come and meet him"**  
  
As they turned towards Pride Rock, Ataria saw Simba and the pride staring at them amusedly. As Tauzin ran towards his father and hugged him, Ataria lead the blushing Zenatae towards the royal family. Once she had reached them, she presented her mate to Simba. After receiving his blessing to leave for her home, the three headed off towards the Lush Lands. Once they arrived there, Ataria and Tauzin were welcomed back into their pride and life continued the same way as it had before Ataria and Tauzin had left it. 


End file.
